This application relates to a discharge valve assembly for a scroll compressor wherein reed valves are pinned to a non-orbiting scroll body at one end, and have a flexible opposed end which can move away a discharge port. The valve body is positioned at an angle, such that the opposed end is closer to the compression chambers than is the one end of the body.
Scroll compressors are known, and have become widely accepted in the refrigerant compression art. In a typical scroll compressor, first and second scroll members orbit relative to each other. Each of the two scroll members have a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from the base. The wraps interfit to define compression chambers. One of the two scroll members is caused to orbit relative to the other, and as the orbiting relative movement occurs the size of the compression chambers is decreased. Eventually, the compression chambers communicate with a discharge port near a center of the scroll members.
The discharge port may be provided with a discharge valve, to control the discharge pressure which is delivered downstream into a discharge plenum.
Another feature of the scroll compressors is the provision of over pressure control valves. These control valves may be positioned slightly radially outwardly of the central discharge port. If the pressure becomes too high, these valves open and allow the high pressure refrigerant to enter the discharge plenum.
In scroll compressors, volumes in discharge ports, which are upstream of the valves, can cause gas re-expansion and associated re-expansion losses.
With scroll compressors there is a phenomenon known as “reverse rotation”. Reverse rotation can occur when a scroll compressor stops being driven to orbit. A previously compressed refrigerant which is in the discharge port, and upstream of the discharge valve can re-expand and drive one scroll member in a reverse direction. This creates unwanted noise.
One way to minimize reverse rotation and re-expansion losses is to minimize the volume of the discharge port which is upstream of the valve. Various discharge valve types have been utilized. However, when a reed valve is utilized it is typically pinned to the base of a scroll member. A minimum thickness of material is required to receive the pin to hold the reed valve firmly.